Bad Food Leads to Weird Dreams
by Crystal-Ice2
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

5th Year At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter From Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry woke up to a knocking on his window. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses. It was Hedwig with the answer to his letter. A few days earlier he had written to Ron about how his summer was going. Harry was in his 5th year this year and his birthday was a week away. He opened the letter to see Ron's messy writing:  
  
Harry, My summer is awesome! Also my mum was wondering if you wanted to come over. We can pick you up tomorrow at 12:00. She wants to make sure you're allowed but I want to pick you up anyway. Write back!  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
Harry put down the letter grabbed a piece of parchment. He wrote his answer:  
  
Ron, I'd love to come. See you tomorrow at 12:00.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry attached the letter to Hedwig and got dressed. He heard Aunt Petunia calling him down to breakfast. Harry really couldn't really call it breakfast because what they had was fruit slices and that's it. He felt a sharp pain in his scar then heard Aunt Petunia say, "Who are you!?" and screamed. Harry ran downstairs and saw what made him want to scream. His Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were frozen like they were in a trance. He heard a voice say, "Harry Potter we meet again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. The Downfall

5th Year At Hogwart's  
  
Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Harry Potter, we meet again."  
  
There was Voldemort. Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know if it was that the pain in his scar was so bad or if it was all the questions that wanted to come out all at once.  
  
Harry's thoughts were very disturbing. He was thinking, "What if he kills me?" What if the Weasleys come here tomorrow and find me dead?"  
  
Voldemort's shrill voice broke his thoughts. "Prepare to die Potter!" He raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort fell to the ground twitching in pain. There stood an old woman.  
  
"Mrs. Figg?" he gasped "You're a wizard?" Harry couldn't speak. All those years of Mrs. Figg watching him and she was a wizard.  
  
"Hello Harry." said Mrs. Figg. Harry opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a gurgling sound.  
  
Harry then heard about 20 pops and all sorts of wizards appeared. Some ran to the Dursley's and some ran to Voldemort.  
  
Then some Dementors appeared. Harry didn't remember much after that because he had fainted.  
  
Harry started to wake up. He could see lots of white and black and red dots. Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Shhh!" came Ron's voice, "He's waking up!" Harry opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  
  
The black dot turned out to be a black dog and the red dots were Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hair.  
  
He also saw Dumbledore sitting beside him. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said as he unwrapped a chocolate frog and handed it to him. "It is July 31st," he added.  
  
Harry nibbled on the end of it as Madam Pomfrey walked in and said they must leave because Harry needs his rest. She glanced at the dog disapprovingly. "Are you sure it is sanitary to keep a dog in a hospital wing?" She said.  
  
"The dog can stay but I have to talk to Harry privately, so will you all please leave," said Dumbledore. They left just as Harry finished his chocolate frog.  
  
Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask but Dumbledore spoke before Harry could. "Sirius you may transform." The black dog then turned into a tall and skinny man.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Sirius asked. "Did You-Know-Who hurt you?" "I'm fine," said Harry. "What happened to the Dursleys?"  
  
This time Dumbledore spoke, "They are doing great. They were transported to a wizarding hospital and had memory charms put on them."  
  
"Will they remember who I am?"  
  
"Yes they will, their memory was only erased to when Voldemort stunned them."  
  
Sirius winced when Dumbledore said Voldemort's name. Harry and Dumbledore continued their conversation.  
  
"Good thing Arabella got there just in time." Dumbledore said, "She always seems to know when trouble is coming."  
  
"Did Mrs. Figg go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Good question Harry, as a matter of fact she did."  
  
"How did she end up living on Privet Drive?"  
  
"When your parents got married she was assigned to protect them."  
  
"She came to like them very much so when they died the only thing she wanted to do was protect you."  
  
Harry couldn't speak after these few words. Dumbledore then offered Harry another chocolate frog. (which Harry took but didn't eat).  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Dumbledore spoke first and said "That is enough questions for now, Sirius would you please transform back into a dog."  
  
As they left Madam Pomfrey rushed in and asked Harry if he would like something to eat. Harry said he was and a house elf ran in. Harry recognized him as Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter!" he squealed "I didn't know you really were in here. I is thinking the other house elves were just pulling my leg!"  
  
"Hello Dobby, how are you?" asked Harry  
  
"I is just great Harry but I is also hearing people saying the Dark Lord paid you a visit."  
  
"That is true."  
  
Dobby's eyes were so wide at these last words that Harry thought they might pop out of his head.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was still standing there and asked Dobby to bring Harry a couple of sandwiches and a cup of ice cold pumpkin juice and then he left.  
  
Dobby came back as quickly as he had gone with just what Madam Pomfrey asked him to bring.  
  
Harry ate quickly because he was so hungry. "You need to rest Harry,"said Madam Pomfrey as she left and turned off the light. Harry fell asleep instantly. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hope you like the 2nd chapter. I will start working on the 3rd one soon!!( 


	3. Three Broomsticks

Fifth Year At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 3:Sirius Black Is Innocent  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
When Harry woke up Dumbledore was sitting beside him. "Good Morning Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly, "Would you like to spend the rest of the summer here or go stay with Sirius?"  
  
What do you mean stay with Sirius? Harry asked.  
  
"When Voldemort came to your house Peter was with him."  
  
"So that means you caught him and I don't have to go live with the Dursleys?"  
  
"That is correct." "Sirius in fact has bought a house very close to your friend Mr.Weasley."  
  
Harry was so excited that he wanted to jump out of bed and do a dance. He knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow it and kick Dumbledore out.  
  
At that moment Snape walked in and said that Sirius is here to see Harry.  
  
Sirius walked in and smiled at Harry and said "Do you want to move in with me?"  
  
"I would love to but we have to get all my school supplies from the Dursleys house."  
  
"No problem and we can leave right now if you want."  
  
"Ok cool!" Harry said as he stood up and walked over to Sirius.  
  
Harry said good-bye to Dumbledore as he and Sirius walked over to the door.  
  
"Hey Harry, said Sirius. "Do you want to stop by Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to!"  
  
As Harry and Sirius walked down Hogsmeade whispers followed them. Some people were saying "Is that Sirius Black?" and "Didn't he murder Lily and James Potter?" "Look! Harry is walking next to him."  
  
Harry was getting really annoyed with these peoples comments. To take his mind of that subject he asked Sirius if he wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius loved the idea.  
  
When the sat down at a table there was a newspaper on the table and the headline said:  
  
Sirius Black Is Innocent The Ministry of Magic has suspected that Sirius Black was the one who betrayed Lily and James Potter for so many years. They were wrong. It was James old friend Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was disguising himself as a boy's (Ron Weasley) pet rat. Earlier this week You-Know-Who showed up at fifteen year old Harry Potter's house. He attempted to kill Harry but Harry was saved by witch Arabella Figg. The Ministry of Magic apparated to the scene and took You-Know-Who to Azkaban. When the searched the scene the found Pettigrew in the back yard. He too was taken to Azkaban.  
  
"Well after all these years they finally got it right." stated Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time." added Harry.  
  
Right as Harry said that a waitress came up to them with their butterbeers and said "Your order didn't take that long."  
  
Embarrassed Harry said "Oh Sorry, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
The waitress set down the butterbeers and walked away.  
  
They sipped their drinks in silence until they were ready to go. They paid and walked through Hogsmeade to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
"I thought we would take the train home." said Sirius.  
  
"I like the idea," said Harry, "Were is your house?"  
  
"I thought Dumbledore told you, I live very close to The Weasleys."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
They talked for a few more hours. They train slowly rode into the station and stopped at the platform.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!( 


	4. The Tour

Fifth Year At Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry and Sirius stepped off they train to a very silent platform. There was a very gentle rain and Harry thought it to be almost relaxing.  
  
He and Sirius side by side walked through the wall to Platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Sirius how exactly are we going to get to your house?" Asked Harry, then he quickly added, "It isn't anything illegal is it?"  
  
"Of course not Harry! Oh yeah and to answer your question, we will be renting a from that rental place car."  
  
"Do you remember how to drive?"  
  
"Harry driving is one of those things you never forget."  
  
Sirius went up to the car rental station and asked for a car.  
  
"Well, what kind do you want?" Asked the muggle.  
  
"Uh well, it doesn't really matter." "One that will make it to Surrey and a couple miles farther."  
  
"Ok, see that one parked right there?" Sirius followed his finger and saw that it pointed to a bright green car with a dent in the passenger-side door.  
  
"You can rent it and return it at another one of our places. Here are the keys."  
  
Sirius handed him some muggle money and headed for the car. Harry looked at it doubtfully. He was thinking that it wouldn't even make it out of the parking lot.  
  
They both slid into the car and buckled their seat belts. Harry was getting a bit nervous but Sirius pulled out OK. He could now relax.  
  
It took them about and hour or so to get to the Dursley's house. When Sirius knocked on their big wooden door a very tired Uncle Vernon answered it.  
  
"What do you want" he said in a groggy voice.  
  
"My name is Sirius " Harry is going to come live with me and we need to get his things."  
  
"Oh, good! Harry take this man up to your room, get your things, then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
Harry jumped at these last few words because Uncle Vernon was talking quietly before.  
  
Harry ran upstairs grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage and ran down the stairs, bumping his trunk on the wall.  
  
"Ready to go? Well, good-bye then." Said Sirius  
  
"Now if you need money boy, don't come crying to my doorstep. And Black or whatever your name is don't ever bring him back or come to visit." Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
He pushed then out of the house and slammed the door. Harry heard a crash and also Aunt Petunia's cries that quote on quote "That was an antique! You will be spending a lot of nights gluing that back together!"  
  
Sirius helped Harry load his trunk into the car before driving off.  
  
Harry rolled down his window and began to get the feeling that he was flying.  
  
He was in a Quidditch game, Slytherin was winning, Harry could see the snitch he tried to grab it but  
  
"Harry." Sirius's pulled him back to reality. "Were there."  
  
There standing before him was the coolest house he had ever seen. It didn't even look like a house but a miniature castle.  
  
There were stone steps leading up to a big wooden door. Stones of different shapes and sizes made up a gorgeous exterior wall. There were four fairly tall castles.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to go inside. Sirius helped Harry unload all of his things. The walked up the steps and Sirius took out a big old-fashioned key and fitted it into the lock.  
  
Sirius pushed open the door and Harry looked and also saw the most beautiful inside of a house (or castle besides Hogwarts) he had ever seen.  
  
The walls were lined smaller stones then the outside. There was a giant fireplace behind two very comfortable looking couches. Around the living room were very large plants.  
  
After that Harry's eyes wandered left towards the kitchen. It was very normal (muggle) looking. All except one thing and that was a clock. It was just like the Weasleys. Theirs said SIRIUS-HOME and HARRY-HOME.  
  
"Well want to go see your room?" asked Sirius.  
  
Without even answering Harry started toward the stairs. There was a long hallway and four doors.  
  
One was a bathroom, one was Sirius's room, and one was Harry's room.. He didn't know what the other one was. At all the corners were spiral staircases. Harry guessed they were to the towers.  
  
Sirius led Harry to his room and opened the door. There right before Harry eyes was yet again another beautiful room.  
  
The bed was a large canopy one and the dressers and closets were very nice. Harry saw another door and was showed that it leads to a bathroom.  
  
Harry also saw the main bathroom and Sirius's room. He was then lead to the anonymous room.  
  
It turned out to be a library. Harry had never seen so many wizarding books (except of course at Hogwarts).  
  
"Sirius!" gasped Harry. "How did you get all these!"  
  
"It's just one of my hobbies," replied Sirius "I have been collecting for a while."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Too many to count."  
  
Harry, still fascinated, was lead up all the towers. They turned out to be little studies and things like that.  
  
"The studies were perfect" Harry thought to himself, "for delivering letters"  
  
  
  
  
  
As he and Sirius turned to walk down the stairs. They heard a small tap on the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
They turned around and saw Hedwig there, holding a letter in her beak.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rushed to open the window. After he did Hedwig flew in and dropped the letter at his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened the letter and saw Hermoine's neat writing. It said:  
  
Harry, I was so worried about you when Ron told me what happened! How are you feeling now? Please write back. I want to now if you are all right.  
  
Sincerely, Hermoine  
  
Harry ran to his room, got a piece of paper, and quickly wrote back:  
  
Hermoine, I am doing great! I appreciate your concern. I have really good news. That good news is I'm living with Sirius! He gave me a tour of our house and it's awesome! Also the house is really close to Ron's house. Maybe you and Ron could came and stay for a little bit.  
  
He wasn't quite finished as he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it Harry, you can finish your letter" Sirius heard as he hurried down the spiral stairs.  
  
Then he added:  
  
Bye Hermoine!  
  
Sincerely, Harry  
  
He folded the letter, gave it to Hedwig (who flew out the window), and ran down the stairs to see who was at the door.  
  
As he got nearer to the door, he heard voice that could only belong to one person. That person is Malfoy.  
  
Harry also heard Sirius talking.  
  
"I still don't know how you got this address."  
  
"Listen, answered Malfoy, I'm not here for my dad. As a matter of fact he doesn't even know I'm here. I just want to talk to Harry."  
  
"I'll ask him if he wants to talk to you, but if he doesn't want to you have to leave."  
  
"Fine, but this is really important."  
  
At that moment Harry came out so that he could be seen by Sirius and Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, I really need to talk to you this is important!" said Malfoy.  
  
"How do I know for sure that you aren't here for your father?" asked Harry.  
  
"You don't. You just have to trust me."  
  
"Fine come on in."  
  
Harry led Malfoy to the Living Room. Sirius headed upstairs.  
  
"Well you said that you had something important to say to me." Said Harry.  
  
"I have to things to say, One I want to be your friend, and two my dad is plotting to kill someone."  
  
Malfoy, looking at the disbelief on Harry's face added, "I am not lying."  
  
"Who does he want to kill?"  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath and said,"Dumbledore."  
  
  
  
Hee Hee Hee Don't you love cliffhangers. I hoped you liked this chapter. The fifth on will be out soon! Please R&R! 


	5. The Mission

Fifth Year at Hogwarts  
  
Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and other characters. They all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
"He wants to kill Dumbledore."  
  
Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything because Malfoy did.  
  
"I better go home."  
  
"OK."  
  
Harry walked with Malfoy to the front door. Harry touched the doorknob and BOOM!  
  
There was a really bad thunderstorm going on.  
  
"I'll go ask Sirius if you can spend the night."  
  
Harry ran upstairs. The he quickly ran back downstairs to tell Malfoy it was OK.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, are you hungry?"  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy call me Draco."  
  
"OK."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Then Harry said:  
  
"I think we should try to go to Hogwarts, tonight"  
  
"What are you crazy? Walking all that way!" said Draco.  
  
"Who said anything about walking." Harry said as he looked out the kitchen window.  
  
Draco looking puzzled followed Harry's glance right to the car parked in the driveway.  
  
It was settled that tonight Harry and Draco were going to try to save Dumbledore by going to Hogwarts and telling him that he was wanted dead.  
  
Harry and Draco were going to sleep in the living room. That way they could sneak out easier (Harry noticed that the stairs creaked a little when you walked down them).  
  
At about midnight they got up and sneaked to the door. Harry opened it slowly and walked outside.  
  
Draco followed him. They got to the car and Harry got in the driver's side. He got out of the driveway pretty easily, but the road was another story.  
  
He had only driven a couple times before and that was just driver's Ed. Uncle Vernon had never trusted him enough to practice on his car.  
  
It was very dark out and Harry had never driven at night before. He was surprised when Draco said that he was a very good driver.  
  
They drove for a while until they came to a fork in the road.  
  
Harry thought Maybe we should turn back. If we get lost Sirius might get worried.  
  
As if reading his mind Draco said "It would be better if we did this when it was light out, so let's go back."  
  
Harry turned the car around and headed for his house.  
  
When they got nearer to it Harry suddenly remembered that he had forgotten his key.  
  
He told Draco this and Draco asked him "Do you have your wand? (Which Harry did have) Because you could always do the "Alohamora" spell.  
  
"You're right, but what about the ministry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we could just take that chance." Draco said.  
  
"OK, I mean we just can't knock on the door for Sirius to let us in."  
  
Harry pulled into the driveway and he and Draco got out.  
  
They walked up the stone steps to the front door.  
  
"Well here goes nothing" Harry said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The door sprang open. Harry expected to here the wings of an owl, but nothing happened.  
  
They walked into the house and collapsed on the couch.  
  
Sirius walked down the stairs and asked:  
  
Where am I and who are you two?  
  
"Sirius, what are you talking about?  
  
"Oh, so that's what my name is, Sirius."  
  
"Oh No!" Harry yelled as Sirius looked around the living room stupidly, "He has had a memory charm put on him!"  
  
Draco looked shocked an suggested that they go to The Weasley's house and see what's going on.  
  
Harry and Draco led Sirius to the car and this time Harry remembered his key.  
  
Harry pulled out of the driveway and started to steadily drive down the road to the Burrow.  
  
Harry and Draco started to get annoyed because the whole was Sirius was asking dumb questions like,  
  
"What is this we are in?" and questions asking what colors certain things where.  
  
Harry and Draco were relieved when they saw the Burrow in sight.  
  
They got out of the car quickly and ran to the door. Sirius followed at a slow pace. They didn't wait until he got to the door to knock.  
  
Ron opened the door a crack and asked "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Ron it's me and Draco. I know that you two don't get along, but that is no reason to ignore me." Harry said.  
  
"Listen I don't know who you are and why you are pulling this prank. Just go away and leave me and my family alone." Ron said as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sirius said in a very weird voice unlike his own.  
  
"Let's try knocking again." Draco suggested.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Harry said as he knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened a crack and Ginny's voice said:  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Uhhh." Harry answered.  
  
The door opened wider.  
  
"Harry! I am so glad it's you and not some creep in a hood." They heard a rustle in the bushes behind them.  
  
Ginny opened the door more and said:  
  
"Get inside, quick!"  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Draco hurried inside. Draco slammed the door shut.  
  
The whole Weasley family was sprawled all over the kitchen and living room. All of them (of course except Ginny) had dazed looks on their faces.  
  
"What happened to them?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no clue. Although it does look like a memory charm." Ginny answered. Then asked, "What happened to Sirius?"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and saw that he was examining the kitchen sink.  
  
"Memory charm." Harry finally said.  
  
All of a sudden the door crashed down and it revealed about 20 death eaters.  
  
Draco saw what they were and pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt. He did this so he couldn't be recognized if his father was one of the death eaters.  
  
Ginny ran for the stairs. She was almost there when one of the death eaters yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
Ginny stopped running and began to look very confused. She sat down next to Percy and the started a conversation about the kitchen sink with Sirius.  
  
Two death eaters walked forward. One grabbed Draco and started for the door. The one that grabbed Harry said, "Harry Potter, Master will be most pleased when we bring you in.  
  
Harry got a very unpleasant feeling when the death eater said this. He was thinking about hi life and if he died whether the Dursleys would miis him or not.  
  
The death eaters led Harry and Draco to a rusty pipe. The death eaters all grabbed on to it. Harry and Draco were forced to hold it.  
  
Harry felt himself lift off the ground and then he started spinning.  
  
He could feel the death eater bumping into him on one side and Draco bumping into him on the other side.  
  
After awhile they came to a stop. They were in front of a very large castle. Harry didn't know whether or not it was the Malfoy Manor or not.  
  
He figured out it wasn't because Draco asked Harry if he knew where they were.  
  
Harry's scar started burning. He held his hand up to his head and grabbed his scar.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, boy!" one of the death eaters yelled at him.  
  
They were led down a stony, cold passageway. At the end of the passage was a door. Harry didn't want to know what was on the other side.  
  
The death eaters opened the door. Harry saw a man standing with his back to the door. Harry's scar hurt so badly he fell to the ground.  
  
He didn't stay there long because he was forced back up again by one of the death eaters.  
  
"Harry Potter, I will finally be able to kill you." Voldemort said keeping his back turned.  
  
"Now having said that," Voldemort continued, I will have you wait in a cell to die."  
  
I will make sure that these last few hours of your life will be the worst ever." After saying that Voldemort turned around, walked towards Harry, and touched his face.  
  
Harry's forehead was about to explode.  
  
"Take him away!" Voldemort ordered his death eaters.  
  
Harry felt himself being dragged away and then he heard a door slam. That's all he remembered because he fainted.  
  
"Harry wake up. Harry!"  
  
Draco was shaking Harry awake.  
  
Harry sat up and Draco said, "You fainted and I have been trying to wake you up for a half an hour."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and they came into focus. He was sitting on the floor of a stone walled room with a big wooden door.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and was so happy that he had his wand.  
  
"OK Draco, I have an idea and it is really simple. I will burn down the door with my wand and then we make a run for it."  
  
"Do you have your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand then said, "We could both try burning it. Then it will be stronger and faster."  
  
They both muttered words to themselves and they door blew back on top of one of the death eaters.  
  
Harry and Draco ran for it. They ran down passageway after passageway. Harry scar hurt more badly then ever then SMACK!  
  
Harry and Draco were thrown back onto the floor. They had run into the person they didn't want to have anything to do with.  
  
  
  
Voldemort was standing over them with wand in hand. Then they all saw a flash. He started to do a deadly curse but Harry and Draco were too quick.  
  
Harry did a disarming spell and Draco did a hex. Voldemort was only thrown back a few feet.  
  
He raised his wand again. This time Harry did the hex and Draco did the disarming spell. Voldemort was thrown back a few more feet.  
  
This time Harry and Draco didn't hang around to see what would happen. They ducked under Voldemort and Harry kicked him in the knee so he fell.  
  
As Harry ran for the exit with Draco by his side he was thinking,  
  
That wasn't so hard to defeat him. After I kicked him he didn't get back up with a spell.  
  
Draco and Harry saw the front door. They picked up their pace and when they got to the door pushed as hard as they could.  
  
The door didn't move so the pushed it again. It didn't budge. Then Harry pulled on the door. It opened.  
  
At this moment Draco was thinking how stupid they had been.  
  
They ran out the door and then they saw a flash. It wasn't lightning. It had come from the bushes beside them.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't want to hang around to see who it was. They kept running until they saw a dense forest.  
  
Draco pulled Harry into the forest before Harry could say anything about it. 


	6. What just happened here?

Fifth Year at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The forest was dark but Harry and Draco didn't slow down.  
  
"Harry! Watch out for that tree!" Draco screamed.  
  
It was too late. Harry ran head on into the large oak tree.  
  
"Get up you worthless boy!" a voice screamed over Harry.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw the large figure of Uncle Vernon standing over him.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry said as he put on his glasses.  
  
"You have been ignoring me!" Vernon shouted. "That's what happened! Now get your lazy self out of bed and go paint the fence!"  
  
Harry sat on his bed confused. "That was a really weird dream I had last night." Harry said to himself.  
  
Vernon was getting even angrier. "NOW!"  
  
Harry snapped out of it and went to paint the fence. As he started to paint the gate he thought to himself, "What did I eat last night? Like I'll ever be friends with the ferret Malfoy."  
  
THE END! (finally)  
  
This story took me forever to finish because I thought it was a really stupid story. Anyway if you are reading this thanks for sitting through the worst story I have ever written. My other fic is way better. It actually has a stable plot.  
  
If you liked it-PLEASE REVIEW! If you didn't like it-REVIEW ANYWAY! 


End file.
